A service, such as a social media service, can be offered concurrently on several different datacenters. The service can be used to process network packets that may be received by any of the different datacenters. For example, a user's request to update his/her social status on a social network service could be performed by any one of several different datacenters. The datacenters can be geographically remote from each other. Different network domains may separate domain(s) of the datacenters offering a service. Selection of which datacenter to process a network packet by a service can impact network security, service response times, or other performance metrics associated with a service offered on several different datacenters. Thus, there is need for improvement in the field of techniques to route packets to be processed by a service.